FwPCMH16
is the 16th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 65th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Shiho and Rina tell Nagisa that her horoscope predicts a good week for her. At first she doesn't believe it, but after it seems to be true, she decides to trust the horoscope over good judgment. '' Summary Nagisa's friends, Shiho and Rina are reading a horoscope book and tell Nagisa that she will have a great week. They continue to read, with Rina revealing that her color for the week is Yellow, and Shiho gifts Nagisa with a yellow book to encourage it. Nagisa doesn't really care about horoscopes though, and she meets with Hikari to learn more about the Queen. Pyuan returns into the Queen's Chairlect, as Hikari holds it. She takes off not too long after, as she has to go shopping for her mother. To her surprise, she is told that there is a bingo event and a prize; which Nagisa wins - revealing the prize to be a large melon. As she heads home she runs into FujiP and grows anxious. He thanks her for the day when she made the flag for him and heads off. This inspires Nagisa to purchase a few other yellow items out of curiousity, At school, Nagisa observes ''The Statue of Tomorrow, and walks by to head into class. She shows her friends the various yellow items she got, causing them to express happiness to see that their horoscope advice actually worked. Later, she hangs out with everyone at Akane's shop and claims that Yellow is now her favorite color. She heads home soon after to study, but isn't very interested in it, so when she finishes, Mepple asks if she is sure she studied well enough. Nagisa claims that she will just guess the right answers when she gets confused or doesn't know. This upsets Mepple, considering he believes she needs to study more. At this time, Honoka is busy studying for the test and is asked by Mipple why she studies so hard. She reveals that by studying so hard, she plans to make a bright future. She sits down to watch the full moon, not aware that a Heartiel had been watching her. It takes off after she sees Honoka studying again. In school, everyone prepares for the test as Uraganos shows up. He makes a Zakenna using the statue and Hikari, witnessing this gets everyone to safety before transforming to fight the Zakenna with Cure Black and White. They took the Zakenna down easily and Shiny Luminous performs Heartiel Action, allowing the girls to use Marble Screw Max. With the Zakenna defeated, everything returns to normal. They see the new Heartiel, Inteligen, but she seems to prefer Honoka over Nagisa. Soon the tests approach and with Honoka's perfect score, and Hikari's excellent score, Nagisa terribly flunked it. She is sure that she chased after luck too much and Mepple tries to encourage her to stop failing tests. Suddenly, she notices that Mepple is yellow - causing her to decide to choose him as her next good luck yellow object and he expresses shock. Major Events *Pyuan returns to the Chairlect. *The fifth Heartiel Inteligen appear for the first time. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Inteligen Villains *Uraganos *Baldez *Circulas *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna/Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujimura Shougo *Fujita Akane *Kometsuki Kyouto Trivia *According to Akane, this is Hikari's first time to take an exam at school. *We see the second time that Nagisa breaks the fourth wall, before the title card pops up. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes